A Different Story
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Elphaba disappears after Nessa's birth, forgetting her past in Oz. Adopted by Anya and Dimitri, she is later encouraged to make her own 'journey to the past.' Falling for Fiyero, Elphaba must find a way to escape a new curse Rasputin has placed upon her.
1. Adopting Our Daughter

_A Different Story_

_Wicked x Anastasia Crossover_

_Alternates between Elphaba's POV and Anya's POV_

_Anya's POV_

I looked at Dimitri and he asked, "Why are we returning to this orphanage? I thought you said you hated it here."

I nodded and said, "I did—do hate it here. I want to adopt one of the little ones from here."

"OK, Anya," he said, leaning over and pressing his lips gently to my forehead.

I smiled and we entered the orphanage. "Anya, shouldn't you be in the fishery by now?" the woman demanded.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, I went to Paris. I'm the lost princess Anastasia."

She gasped in shock and I nodded. "But why would you return, your Highness?" she asked.

"My husband, Dimitri, and I would like to adopt one of the children," I said.

She nodded and we entered the room where the children stayed. I leaned over to Dimitri and said, "Dimitri, brace yourself."

"For what?" he asked.

I only whispered, "Wait for it."

One of the children looked up and spotted me, and began yelling, "Anya's back!"

Almost all of the children, except for one little girl, ran over to me, yelling, "Anya! Anya! Anya!"

I hugged them and Dimitri studied the lonely girl.

"Why isn't she coming over?" he asked, motioning to the silent girl.

"She didn't know Anya, I mean, Anastasia," the woman replied.

I managed to get the kids to let me go and walked gently over to the girl who had not come to greet me.

"Hello," I said. "What's your name?"

"Elphaba," the little girl replied.

"That's a pretty name," I said. "I'm Anastasia."

"The lost Romanov princess of tsarist Russia?" she asked.

I nodded and asked, "Elphaba, why aren't you playing with the other children?"

"Because I'm ugly and I'm a green bean," she said, coolly—like it didn't bother her—it bothered me.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around her. "No, you're not. You're a beautiful little girl and you have an exotic beauty that no one can ever match or surpass," I whispered.

She smiled and Dimitri, who'd joined us, looked at me. I nodded.

"We'll take Elphaba," he said.

"Elphaba, how would you like to come to live with Dimitri and me in Paris, as our daughter?" I asked.

She looked at me and said, "I'd like that—very much, Mom."

I smiled and said, "Come along, Elphaba."

As we went outside, she paused.

"What's wrong, princess?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm allergic to water, Dad. It burns me." Elphaba admitted.

Dimitri walked over and picked her up. "We'll carry you," he said simply.

She shifted and twisted, reaching towards me. "I'll take her, Dimitri," I said, gently taking Elphaba away. What was wrong with her? What had happened to her?


	2. The Beginning of a New Life

_Elphaba's POV_

I looked at my new parents—Dimitri and the princess Anastasia. I loved them, but I wanted to know what my necklace meant. It was my only clue of who I was before I was taken to that awful orphanage—boy, I was grateful that I was out of there. It was a crest of some family and some place called Oz and had one name on it—Thropp. Maybe Thropp was the name of the family I'd come from—I didn't know—I didn't remember.

Dad looked at me intently and I ducked my head against Mom's shoulder. "Dimitri, let her be," Mom said sternly.

"Anya, I am. I'm just worried about her," he hissed back. "Why is she so determined to not let me hold her? What happened before she became our daughter?"

She shrugged and he added, "I need to know who hurt her—who hurt our little girl."

I smiled and peering over Mom's shoulder, waved to Dad. He waved back to me and Mom laughed. "Come, on you two. Let's get home to Paris."

I nodded and slowly went to sleep.

Dimitri smiled at me and whispered, "She looks so peaceful, Anya."

Mom smiled and whispered, "Let Elphaba sleep."

We eventually must have reached Paris, but I slept for most of the trip. When I woke up, Anya whispered, "We're home, Elphaba."

I stared at the palace and she nodded. "Dimitri and I are staying with Grandmamma until we find a place of our own."

I looked at her and asked, "Will I meet Grandma?"

Dimitri nodded and said, "Like your mother, your great-grandmother is incredibly stubborn."

I giggled and mumbled, "Me too, Dad."


	3. Cursed

_Anya's POV_

As the years passed, my little girl, who I fondly called 'my little princess' grew up safe in Paris.

When she was nine, one night, after we'd sent her to bed, Rasputin returned.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"We banished you years ago," Dimitri spat, fury radiating off his body.

"I've come to tell you. Before your daughter Elphaba, or as your precious Anastasia insists on calling her, 'your little princess' turns twenty-eight, she shall die by my hand at the old Romanov palace," Rasputin said, coolly.

I growled and hissed, "IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!"

Dimitri nodded and Rasputin whispered, "It will—I have seen it."

Then I heard footsteps and Elphaba's soft voice murmuring, "Mom, I'm scared."

I backed toward the door, whispering, "It's okay, honey, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine."

Elphaba grabbed onto me and whispered, "I had a dream—someone tried to kill me at some palace."

I picked her up gently, then turned and snarled over her head at Rasputin.

"I had nothing to do with her dream," he protested.

"She's a child," I hissed.

Dimitri came over and whispered, "Elphaba, Mom and I will protect you, I promise."

"I know, but that man that Mom's yelling at—he was the one who tried to kill me," Elphaba said simply.

Dimitri glared at Rasputin and then turned back to Elphaba. "Elphaba, can you see into the future?" he asked, cautiously.

She nodded and he said, "Later you can tell your mother and me more about your dream."

She nodded and he said, "That man is Rasputin. Your mother and I kicked his butt a few years ago."

She giggled and said, "That's Mom and Dad for you."


	4. A Prophetic Dream

_Elphaba's POV_

The following day, I sat down next to my parents and Mom said, "Elphaba, can I ask you to promise me something?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, Mom."

"Promise me you will never, ever, go to the old Romanov palace, especially before your twenty-eighth birthday. It's too dangerous," she said.

I nodded and said, "Mom, Dad said that he wanted me to tell you and him about my dream last night."

She nodded and Dad shifted, moving closer to her.

"I was in the old Romanov palace, and Rasputin was there. He pushed me out a window, intending for me to fall into the snow. I screamed, but not for you, Mom, or Dad, but for someone named Glinda to come for me. I also screamed for someone named Fiyero to help. Fiyero didn't come alone. Neither did Glinda. They came together. Fiyero knocked Rasputin aside and Glinda got me inside safely. Then she was knocked to the ground, cracking her head open. Fiyero began attending to her and I got upset…" I said, carefully.

Mom and Dad stared at me and Mom said, "Elphaba, what is it?"

'That's all I saw last night," I said simply. "When I make decisions especially when I'm upset, I can't see them."

Mom shakily nodded and ordered. "Never go to the old Romanov palace—no matter what. It's far too dangerous."

I only nodded, agreeably. Then I asked, "Why is it so dangerous?"

"The curse, for one thing," Dimitri said. "And if you screamed, no one in St. Petersburg could hear you. Plus, it's a criminal's hideout nowadays—at least that's what I've heard."

I nodded and said, "OK, Dad. I won't, Mom, I promise."

As time went on, Mom said that I got more and more beautiful.

I sighed and said, "Mom, I want a friend—not of the servants who always compliment me because they feel like they have to—I want someone who will compliment me because they want to."

Mom nodded and I grew older, safely hidden away in Paris—forbidden to even go near the old Romanov palace, especially if I got curious about it and decided to explore.


	5. Time for a Journey to the Past

_Anya's POV_

When Elphaba was eighteen, Dimitri looked at me and I could only nod—we had to let Elphaba go.

When Elphaba came downstairs, I smiled at her, like always, but she frowned. "Mom, what's going on?" she asked.

I motioned to Dimitri and he said, "Elphaba, your mother and I have been talking about you."

She nodded and asked, "What is it, Dad?"

He took a deep breath and said, "Elphaba, I think it's time."

"Time for what?" she asked.

"Time for you to make your own journey to the past," I said simply.

She sighed and I said, "I'll even get you a dog to go with you."

She shook her head and said, "Where would I go?"

I shrugged and said, "Just chance it—that's what I did—it's kind of how I met Dimitri."

She nodded and said, "I'll get my clothes. I'll write once I've found where I come from, Mom, I promise."

I nodded and said, "Be careful. And good luck."

She nodded and that afternoon, left on her journey to the past, with her new dog, Molly.

After she left, I asked, "Will we ever see our little girl again, Dimitri?"

"Once we find out an address, we'll send Vlad with our reply letter, and then secretly come to visit her—arriving the same day she gets the letter. The most important thing is that she not know we're coming," he said, hugging me.

I smiled and, twisting, kissed him. Then I said, "Dimitri, this is perfect."

He grinned and said, "I'm glad you like my plan—that almost was my plan for secretly visiting you here in Paris, if we hadn't gotten married."

"You mean, eloped?" I corrected, teasing him.

He nodded, kissing me again.


	6. The Journey Begins

_Elphaba's POV_

I reached over and gently rubbed the top of my pet dog's head. "Well, Molly, here we go."

She barked at me and I smiled—she reminded me so much of Pooka—Pooka had died when I was ten and we had never gotten another dog.

I gulped and said, "Now which way should I go?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a sheet of paper fell from the sky. I stared at it and then picked it up, unfolding it.

"This better be a sign," I muttered.

I carefully and slowly read what was written on the paper.

"Dear Frexspar the Godly of Munchkinland, I am very pleased to tell you that your daughter, Nessarose Thropp, has been accepted to Shiz. If your older daughter, Elphaba Thropp, ever returns, she will be welcome here at Shiz. I hope to see you and Miss Nessarose soon here at Shiz and possibly even your older daughter, Miss Elphaba, with you. Sincerely, Headmistress Madame Morrible."

I stared at the note and whispered, "I'm going to Shiz, Molly."

Molly barked at me and I picked her up, slipping the note into my pocket.

"Here we go," I mumbled, frightened.

"_Heart don't fail me now. Courage don't desert me. Don't turn back now that we're here. People always say life is full of choices. No one ever mentions fear or how the world can seem so vast on a journey—to the past. Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting. Years of dreams just can't be wrong! I'll be safe and wanted—finally home where I belong. Well, starting now, I'm learning fast on this journey—to the past. Home, love, family—there was once a time I must have had them too. Home, love, family—I will never be complete until I find you… One step at a time—one hope then another. Who knows where this road may go—back to who I was—on to find my future—things my heart still needs to know. Yes! Let this be a sign. Let this road be mine. Let it lead me to my past and bring me home…At last! "_

I slowly walked to Oz—to my past. I was making my journey to the past, but not only was my journey to the past; it was also a journey to my future.


	7. A Past Found

I soon reached a relatively good-sized mansion and Molly raced off, wriggling through the bars of a gate outside the mansion. "Molly!" I yelled.

"Molly, come back," I ordered.

She didn't come back and I crept carefully, squirming my way through the bars of the gate. I collapsed on the ground just beyond the gate and called, "Molly? Molly, where are you?"

I blinked and I saw a man standing over me. "Is this your dog?" he demanded, pointing to Molly.

I nodded and said, "Yes, sir."

He nodded and held out his hand. I took it and slowly stood up.

"What is your name, child?" he asked.

I took a deep breath—this was it—the moment of truth.

"Elphaba Maria Tatiana Nikoleavna Feodorovna Romanov, sir," I said.

He looked at me and shook his head in disbelief.

Did he know me or something? Did he know something about my past—the past had eluded me for the past sixteen years?


	8. The Past and Present Collide

I looked at the man and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, Miss Elphaba, I had a daughter named Elphaba once, and I—well, actually no one in Oz has—haven't seen her for almost sixteen years. The last time I saw her she was two. Some believe her to be dead, but I've told Nessarose—my younger daughter—we'd see her again," he finished.

I grabbed his arm and shakily whispered, "Father?"

He sighed and asked, "Why did you call me Father?"

"Because my name was Elphaba Thropp—before I disappeared and became Elphaba Maria Tatiana Nikolaevna Feodorovna Romanov," I explained.

The man grabbed me and said, "Let's get inside—your sister wants to see you."

Molly and I went inside and Nessarose quickly spotted Molly. "Father—look, a puppy. Can we keep it?" she asked.

I shook my head and mouthed, "No," over my sister's head to Father.

"Ask your sister—it's her dog," he said, simply.

"Elphaba, can I have it?" Nessa asked, turning to me.

"No," I said, simply. "Molly was a gift from Mom and Dad—who are currently probably going insane with worry."

Nessa nodded and then said, "How can Mom and Dad be going insane with worry, if only Father's still alive?"

I sighed and said, "Father is my father here in Oz. Mom and Dad are Anastasia—Dad calls her Anya—Romanov and her husband, Dimitri."

'Well, what we can do to help?" Father asked.

"Nothing—I just have to write to let them know I got here safely and found my own past," I said, shrugging.

Father nodded and then said, "Well, get writing, Elphaba."

I laughed and quickly began writing to Anastasia and Dimitri—I missed them.


	9. Letters

I carefully began writing a letter to Mom and Dad.

"_Dear Mom and Dad, I've reached Oz safely. After I left, a letter somehow fell out of the sky. It led me to Munchkinland—where I was born. I've found my past—just like you, Mom. I do miss you and Dad, a lot, though. I think I might be going to Shiz, but probably to help look after my sister, Nessarose. Father—Frex—really loves her. I miss you. I hope I'll see you soon. Your loving daughter, Princess Elphaba Romanov. P.S. I have a question. Rasputin said that I would die by his hand at old Romanov palace in St. Petersburg before my twenty-eighth birthday. If I went to the palace after my twenty-eighth birthday, and I'm not really planning on it, Mom, would the curse still be in effect?"_

I mailed the letter and waited patiently to see if I'd get anything back. Two weeks later, I got a letter from Mom and Dad.

"_Dear Elphaba, we are both very proud of you. Be smart and try not to cause any trouble—we can't give Rasputin the opportunity to find you. Everyone near you will be in danger if he were to attack in Oz. To answer your question, we don't believe so, but just in case, remember never go to the old Romanov Palace in St. Petersburg, Russia, even after your twenty-eighth birthday. Love, Mom and Dad."_

I smiled and folded up the letter. I'd make them prouder of me. I slipped into my bag and finished gathering my things together—onward to Shiz.

"Nessa, are you ready?" Father asked.

"Yes, Father, I am," she called back.

"Elphaba?" he yelled.

I sighed and yelled, "Yeah, I'm ready."

I grabbed my bag and then walked by Nessa's room, pausing only to grab her bag.

"Um, Elphaba, I have to get into the carriage first," she told me.

"I thought Father was going to help you," I replied. "Besides, I'm walking."

"You are crazy," she snapped at me.

I glared at her and yelled, "Father, you have to get Nessa into the carriage."


	10. Off to Shiz and A Fight

He nodded and quickly got Nessa into her the carriage. I handed him her bag and said, "Nessa's stuff. I'll meet you guys at Shiz."

He frowned and snarled, "Get in the carriage, girl."

I shook my head and he slapped me.

I scanned the surrounding area, and spotted Vlad—he'd delivered Mom and Dad's letter—talking to Mom and Dad, who apparently had decided to surprise me and see me off to Shiz.

"Uncle Vlad! Mom! Dad!" I screamed.

Vlad snapped his head up and saw me screaming. "Elphaba! Hang on!" he yelled, racing to help me.

Dimitri whirled and raced toward me, snarling. Dimitri arrived before Vlad and swung, punching Frex in the face. "Keep your hands off my daughter," Dimitri hissed.

"How can you and your wife possibly love Elphaba? She's green and ugly." Frex snapped.

Dad glared at Father and snapped, "You know nothing about real love. I was a kitchen boy and Anastasia still married me. She didn't have to—she chose to marry me—and she chose to adopt Elphaba—because she wanted Elphaba to have a home, a family, and love."

Frex grabbed Dimitri's arm and spun him around, forcing him to the ground.

"Dad!" I screamed.

"Dimitri!" Mom yelled.

Vlad grabbed Mom and held her—to keep her from getting hurt.

I turned and watched as Mom turned away, struggling not to cry—I knew why—she had almost lost Dad once and she couldn't go through that pain again—Rasputin had almost killed Dad during the fight that had occurred when Mom first rejoined her grandmother—and I hated Rasputin for that. Mom never punished me for being so hateful of Rasputin—in fact, she told me that it was well within my rights to hate the sorcerer.

Dad heard Mom's scream, and reached up, grabbing Frex's arm, and flipped Father onto the ground.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on my daughter, ever again," Dimitri snarled.

Father shook and said, "OK, I won't."


	11. My Past Explained

Dad then said, "That man is why you hate letting men have any physical contact with you, isn't he?"

I shakily nodded and mumbled, "I remember my past now."

Mom walked over to me and said, "Do you want to tell us?"

I nodded and said, "Nessa had just been born. Father came and started screaming at me how it was my fault Mother was dead and Nessa had been born early and her legs were tangled and she'd probably never walk. I backed away and began to run. As I was running, Father caught me. By then we were halfway to the orphanage in Russia. He slapped me and I spun dizzily, hitting the ground. I hit my head and blacked out. I think he continued to hit me, because when I reached the orphanage, supposedly I was completely covered with bruises and cuts. I couldn't remember anything until now. I was treated there, but I hated it. I had to have been two when I arrived at the orphanage, because that's when I disappeared from Oz. Then the two of you adopted me and Rasputin cursed me—saying I'd die before I turned twenty-eight by his hand at the old Romanov Palace. Then I went on my journey to the past, but I didn't get the happily ever after you got, Mom—or at least not the happily ever after with my past—I got my happily ever after in Paris."

Mom and Dad nodded, each of them carefully hugging me.

I clung to Mom for a few seconds, and she whispered, "Don't cry, my little princess."

I bit my lip and she smiled at me—the way she always did—and I had to smile in response. "I'll write while I'm at Shiz, I promise," I said, as strongly as I could. Mom nodded and Dad smiled at me as well.

Then I carefully climbed into the carriage and then waved goodbye, trying hard not to cry.


	12. Dimitri, I'm Pregnant

_Anya's POV_

Dimitri and I both waved goodbye to Elphaba, and I whispered, "Dimitri, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

He nodded and said, "We'll see our daughter again."

I nodded and then twisted, gagging. "Anya? Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and said, "Let's go home."

We returned to Paris—I spent most of the trip being sick.

Dimitri immediately dragged me to see the family doctor. "I just want to know for certain that you're okay, love," he reassured me.

I knew he believed me—he was just being cautious.

After I left the doctor's, Dimitri asked, "Well?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Dimitri, I'm pregnant."

He stared at me and I nodded.

"Elphaba is going to be an older sister, again?" he asked.

"Again?" I repeated numbly. Then I remembered, "Oh, right, yeah. Nessarose," I said, quickly.

Then I nodded and said, "We're not taking any risks."

He nodded in agreement and said, "When do you want to tell Elphaba?"

"Normally, if Elphaba had had a normal childhood in Oz, I'd say as soon as possible. Right now, I think it best we keep this child a secret from her, for as long as possible," I said, slowly.

Dimitri nodded and he said, "What are we supposed to tell her when there's a baby in the palace?"

I paused and said, "OK, new plan—we try to see if there's a way for her class at Shiz to have a field trip to Paris and learn about the Romanov family. Elphaba, who already knows just about everything about the Romanov line, will want to come see us, and then we tell her."

"That plan should work," Dimitri said, slowly.

"I hope you're right, Dimitri," I said.


	13. Arrival at Shiz

_Elphaba's POV_

I took a deep breath and slowly stepped out of the carriage my parents had insisted upon sending me to Shiz in—I had ridden separately from Frex and Nessarose. I glanced at the maids that my mother had sent with me to care for me—I always got whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted, especially in Paris. I had wanted to bring my dog, but I decided to have Mom and Dad look after her for me. Nessa had also gotten a maid to care for her—I didn't have to, thanks to Mom and Dad.

My maid, Olivia, asked, "Your Highness, would you like me to take your bag to your room?"

"I don't know my room assignment, yet, Olivia," I replied.

Nessa wheeled over, followed by Amanda.

I grimaced, Amanda had been my private maid since I was six, and said, "Olivia, perhaps you would like to assist Miss Nessarose instead of me?"

"Are you sure, your Highness?" Olivia asked.

I nodded and Amanda asked, "Princess Elphaba, perhaps would you like my assistance?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, I would, Amanda."

Amanda smiled and she set down Nessa's bag as Olivia set down my bag. Then they switched which sister they'd care for—Amanda was going to care for me—she was my favorite of all the maids—and Olivia was going to care for Nessarose—she was better at dealing with crippled children—her two brothers supposedly were paralyzed or something like that, or at least, that's what I heard.

We all went into the entry hall and I smiled at Nessa.

Then the students began staring at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What? What is it? What are all of you staring at? Is there something in my teeth? Is my underskirt showing?" I groaned, realizing why they were staring at me. "Oh, I know what's going on here. *sigh* Let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, no, I did not chew grass as a child! Oh, and this is my younger sister, Nessarose, who, as you can see, is a perfectly normal color!"

Amanda walked over and whispered, "Your Highness, calm down."

I looked at her and walked slowly back over to where Nessa and Olivia were waiting.

Father gave Nessa a pair of jeweled shoes, and she squealed with delight. "Oh, Father, jeweled shoes. They're beautiful."

"Nothing less than the best for the future governor of Munchkinland," he said, smiling at her.

I scowled and Father came over and said, "Elphaba, help your servants care for Nessarose."

I looked at Amanda, who mouthed, "Princess, you don't have to do anything. Olivia can handle it alone."

Then she said, "Miss Elphaba, I almost forgot. Your mother asked me to give this to you."

She handed me a small jewelry box and I carefully opened it. "Ohmigosh," I gasped. "My mother's necklace," I whispered, removing it carefully from the box.

Amanda nodded and I ordered, "Help me put it on, Amanda."

She slipped behind me and helped me get the necklace on.

"Elphaba, that's a beautiful necklace," Nessa said.

"Thank you," I said, smiling, thinking of my parents.

"Is there something written on it?" Father demanded.

I flipped the pendant around and carefully read the inscription aloud, "Together in Paris."

Father rolled his eyes and said, "Do you honestly believe that after Shiz you'll ever return to Paris?"

"I'll have to," I said. "Mom, Dad, and Grandma—well, technically, Grandma is actually my great-grandmother—are planning to reveal me as the next in line to the Romanov throne immediately after graduation."

Father scowled and I said, "That's why I was able to get Amanda and Olivia—Olivia is better trained to care for Nessa and Amanda's been caring for me since I was six—to come to Shiz with us."

Father glared and said, "Amanda is the better maid—she must care for Nessarose."

Olivia began to whisper something to Nessa, who called, "Father?"

"Yes, my little angel," he asked.

"Can't Olivia care for me instead—I prefer her to Amanda," Nessa asked.

Father nodded and said, "I hope all goes well for you, Nessarose. Behave, Elphaba."

I scowled, moving closer to Amanda, who quickly grabbed my bag and her bag as well. Amanda whispered, "Everything will be fine, my princess."


	14. The Wizard and I

I patiently looked over at Madame Morrible, who had just entered the room. "Oh, you must be Nessarose Thropp, the governor's daughter who is still here in Oz," she began. "I've heard so much about you. I've heard that you are very tragically beautiful and I can see now that it is true."

I scowled and slipped around behind Madame Morrible. "Hi, Madame," I began. "I'm the governor's other daughter, Elphaba Thropp, the one who disappeared sixteen years ago. Some say I'm beautifully tragic."

Madame Morrible jumped and said, "How did you survive outside Oz?"

I shrugged and Amanda stepped in and said, "Madame, I am Miss Elphaba's private attendant, Amanda, and my friend, Olivia, is to care for Nessarose. Perhaps you could arrange for Olivia and Nessarose to be roommates in a wheelchair accessible room?"

"Why, Miss Olivia and Miss Nessarose will room with me," Madame Morrible said, smiling.

They both nodded and I scowled. "I promised Father I'd keep an eye on Nessa, though," I protested.

Amanda sighed and Olivia whispered, "Nessa, brace yourself."

"Miss Elphaba, you and Amanda, shall room with Miss Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands," Madame Morrible said.

I gasped in shock and shook my head. No way was I rooming with that blonde—I'd rather go to the old Romanov palace and get killed by Rasputin than be roommates with her.

As Madame Morrible began to lead Olivia and Nessa away, I yelled, "Let her go!"

Nessa and Olivia both rejoined me and Amanda and Madame Morrible walked back over to us. "Why, Miss Elphaba, I had never seen such talent in all my years of teaching sorcery," Madame Morrible began. "I'll teach you in my sorcery seminar—private lessons, as well."

"_Oh, Miss Elphaba, MANY YEARS I HAVE WAITED FOR A GIFT LIKE YOURS TO APPEAR. WHY, I PREDICT THE WIZARD COULD MAKE YOU HIS MAGIC GRAND VIZIER. MY DEAR, MY DEAR. I'LL WRITE AT ONCE TO THE WIZARD. TELL HIM OF YOU IN ADVANCE. WITH A TALENT LIKE YOURS, DEAR, THERE'S A DEFIN-ISH CHANCE, IF YOU WORK AS YOU SHOULD, YOU'LL BE MAKING GOOD…"_

I nodded and then turned to Amanda, who smiled at me. "Your parents will be proud," she whispered.

I nodded and whispered, "Amanda, maybe the Wizard can help me avoid the curse."

She nodded, knowing how much this meant to me and what curse I'd been referring to—she had been hired to originally prevent me from ever being able to go anywhere outside the palace alone after Rasputin had cursed me to die by his hand at the old Romanov palace before my twenty-eighth birthday.

"_DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN? HAVE I ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD THIS WEIRD QUIRK I'VE TRIED TO SUPPRESS OR HIDE IS A TALENT THAT COULD HELP MEET THE WIZARD IF I MAKE GOOD, SO I'LL MAKE GOOD… WHEN I MEET THE WIZARD, ONCE I PROVE MY WORTH, AND THEN I MEET THE WIZARD, WHAT I'VE WAITED FOR SINCE, SINCE…BIRTH! AND WITH ALL HIS WIZARD WISDOM, BY MY LOOKS HE WON'T BE BLINDED. DO YOU THINK THE WIZARD IS DUMB? DO YOU THINK THE WIZARD IS LIKE MUNCHKINS, SO SMALL-MINDED? NO! HE'LL SAY TO ME, 'I SEE WHO YOU TRULY ARE, A GIRL ON WHOM I CAN RELY!' AND THAT'S HOW WE'LL BEGIN, THE WIZARD AND I… ONCE I'M WITH THE WIZARD, MY WHOLE LIFE WILL CHANGE. 'CUZ ONCE YOU'RE WITH THE WIZARD, NO ONE THINKS YOU'RE STRANGE. NO FATHER IS NOT PROUD OF YOU. NO SISTER ACTS ASHAMED. AND ALL OF OZ HAS TO LOVE YOU WHEN, BY THE WIZARD, YOU'RE ACCLAIMED. AND THIS GIFT—OR THIS CURSE—I HAVE INSIDE—MAYBE AT LAST, I'LL KNOW WHY WHEN WE ARE HAND IN HAND, THE WIZARD AND I. AND ONE DAY, HE'LL SAY TO ME, 'ELPHABA, A GIRL WHO IS SO SUPERIOR. A GIRL WHO'S SO GOOD INSIDE SHOULD HAVE A MATCHING EXTERIOR AND SINCE FOLKS HERE TO AN ABSURD DEGREE SEEMED FIXATED ON YOUR VERDIGRIS, WOULD IT BE ALRIGHT BY YOU IF I DEGREENIFY YOU?' AND THOUGH OF COURSE THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT TO ME. 'ALRIGHT, WHY NOT?' I'LL REPLY. OH, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE, THE WIZARD AND I. YES, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE, THE WIZARD AND… UNLIMITED, MY FUTURE IS UNLIMITED AND I'VE JUST HAD A VISION ALMOST LIKE A PROPHECY. I KNOW IT SOUNDS TRULY CRAZY AND TRUE, THE VISION'S HAZY, BUT I SWEAR SOMEDAY THERE'LL BE A CELEBRATION THROUGHOUT OZ THAT'S ALL TO DO WITH ME. AND I'LL STAND THERE WITH THE WIZARD, FEELING THINGS I NEVER FELT. AND THOUGH I'D NEVER SHOW IT, I'D BE SO HAPPY I COULD MELT. HELD IN SUCH HIGH ESTEEM. WHEN PEOPLE SEE ME, THEY WILL SCREAM FOR HALF OF OZ'S FAV'RITE TEAM: THE WIZARD AND I!"_


	15. What Is This Feeling?

I hurried up the stairs to my room, followed closely by Amanda, immediately after my little celebration about the possibility of meeting the Wizard. I smiled over at Amanda and she said, "Your Highness, what is it?"

I smiled and said, "We must tell Mom and Dad. They'll be more proud of me than ever."

She nodded and said, "Perhaps you ought to write to the father that everyone in Oz knows first. Then you can write to their Graces, Anastasia and Dimitri."

I nodded in silent agreement and we soon reached my room.

Galinda glared at me and I glared back at her. "What is wrong with you?" she snapped.

I shrugged and she snarled, "I wanted that place in that class. You did nothing except lose your stupid temper and got in that class. You are mean and selfish and uncaring and shouldn't exist."

I gasped and turned to Amanda. "She wants me to go to the old Romanov Palace," I whispered, frightened.

"And get killed by Rasputin," Amanda finished in a low voice.

I nodded, shakily, but hiding my fear from my roommate and rival.

"_Dearest Darlingest Momsie and Popsical. My Dear Father. THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION OVER ROOMING HERE AT SHIZ. BUT, OF COURSE, I'LL CARE FOR NESSA. BUT, OF COURSE, I'LL RISE ABOVE IT. FOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPOND. YES, THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION FOR YOU SEE MY ROOMMATE IS… EXCEEDINGLY AND UNUSUALLY PELICULAR AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE… BLONDE. WHAT IS THIS FEELING, SO SUDDEN AND NEW? I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU. MY PULSE IS RUSHING. MY HEAD IS REELING. MY FACE IS FLUSHING. WHAT IS THIS FEELING, FERVID AS A FLAME? DOES IT HAVE A NAME? YES!: LOATHING! UNADULTERATED LOATHING! FOR YOUR FACE, YOUR VOICE, YOUR CLOTHING! LET'S JUST SAY: I LOATHE IT ALL! EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL, MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL WITH SIMPLE UTTER LOATHING! THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION! IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG! THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST, STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST AND I WILL LOATHING, LOATHING YOU MY WHOLE LIFE LONG! DEAR GALINDA, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD! HOW DO YOU STAND IT? I DON'T THINK I COULD! SHE'S A TERROR! SHE'S A TARTAR! WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS, BUT, GALINDA, YOU'RE A MARTYR! WELL, THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US! HUMPH! POOR GALINDA, FORCED TO RESIDE WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTIFICIED. WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE! WE SHARE YOUR: WHAT IS THIS FEELING, SO SUDDEN AND NEW? I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU. LOATHING, UNADULTERATED LOATHING FOR HER FACE, YOUR VOICE, HER CLOTHING. MY PULSE IS RUSHING, MY HEAD IS REELING. LET'S JUST SAY WE LOATHE IT ALL. OH, WHAT IS THIS FEELING? DOES IT HAVE A NAME? EVERY LITTLE TRAIT MAKES OUR VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL. YES! AHHH… AHHH… LOATHING! LOATHING! THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION—LOATHING!—IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION—LOATHING! IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG! SO STRONG! THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST, STILL I DO BELIEBE THAT IT CAN LAST AND I WILL BE LOATHING, LOATHING, FOR FOREVER LOATHING, LOATHING, TRULY DEEPLY LOATHING YOU, LOATHING YOU, MY WHOLE LIFE LONG! LOATHING, UNADULTERATED LOATHING! BOO! AHH!"_

I looked at Amanda who sighed. "What?" I demanded.

"Didn't you tell your parents you'd try to get along with your roommate, whoever it might be?" she asked.

I nodded and said, "I am getting along with her—she wants to loathe me and I'll let her."

Amanda sighed and said, "Alright, Elphaba. I trust you on this one."

I smiled and quickly hugged Amanda. "Now can I write to Mom and Dad?" I begged.

She nodded and I eagerly began writing.


	16. First Letters and Package At Shiz

I pulled out a new sheet of paper from my desk drawer and began writing.

"_Dear __Mom __and __Dad, __I__'__ve __done __it. __I__'__m __at __Shiz. __I__'__m __going __to __meet __the __Wizard __of __Oz, __too, __someday, __which __is __really __good, __you __know? __I __mean __think th__at m__aybe __he __could __find __a __way __to __keep __me __as __far __as __possible __from __the __old __Romanov __Palace __and __prevent __the __curse __from __coming __true.__Well, __things __are __great __here, minus my blonde-haired, annoyingly popular roommate__—Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands__—she's so picky that about being introduced to anyone. She loathes me and I loathe her right back._ _Nessa __and __I __switched __maids__—__Olivia__'__s __caring __for __her __and __Amanda__'__s __caring __for __me, __the __way __she __used __to __do __at __home.__I __miss __you. __Thank __you, __Mom, __for __the __necklace. __It__'__s __so __beautiful. __I __love __it. __Your __loving __daughter, Duchess of Paris, Princess Elphaba Romanov"_

I handed the letter to Amanda and ordered, "Mail this at once."

Mom and Dad quickly wrote back.

_"Dear Elphaba, please behave. We don't know how powerful you truly are and we fear that you use your powers too much, it may lead Rasputin to Shiz and put everyone in danger. You must be careful, little one. Remember all we've taught you__—it may make the difference in preventing the curse. We love you, so very much, my little princess, and we've included a little package__—it has my music box. My__—your__—necklace is the key for it. Now you can hear our lullaby no matter far apart we may be, my little princess. Love, Mom and Dad."_

I quickly opened the package and carefully removed my mother's music box. I smiled and whispered, "Now I can finally get some sleep." I could never sleep without hearing my lullaby.


	17. Something Bad

A couple of days after receiving my mom's old music box which played our lullaby, Dr. Dillamond announced we would be having a quiz on what we'd been studying in Life Sciences.

"We'll be having a quiz, today, class," Dr. Dillamond announced. "Put your books and notebooks away and take out a sheet of paper. The questions are on the other side of the board."

I grinned—I was always studying somewhere—the library, my room, Nessa's room—I had to visit her once in a while so Father would think I was helping to care for her—I really wasn't—we just studied together—well, basically, I studied wherever I was.

Dr. Dillamond flipped the board over and everyone gasped in shock. On the board, in huge letters was written, "ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD!"

"Class dismissed!" he ordered.

Everyone, except for me, quickly left the room. I looked at Dr. Dillamond and asked, "Dr. Dillamond, who would be so prejudiced about the Animals that they would write just a hateful and thoughtless statement on the board?"

He sighed and said, "Oh, Miss Elphaba, you have just a wonderful and inquisitive mind. I haven't seen your equal in years. I just wish you could have seen Shiz back in its early years, before the Animal Banns began."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look around, Miss Elphaba," he ordered. "I'm the sole Animal left here at Shiz. There are no Animal students. Soon, I too, will be let go."

"No!" I said, not wanting to lose the only teacher who didn't mind my skin. "Dr. Dillamond, that can't be true."

He shook his head and said, "Miss Elphaba, things in Oz are worsening."

"_Oh, Miss Elphaba, the things one hears these days—dreadful things. I'VE HEARD OF AN OX, A PROFESSOR FROM QUOX NO LONGER PERMITTED TO TEACH, WHO HAS LOST ALL POWERS OF SPEECH. AND AN OWL IN MINCHKIN ROCK, A VICAR WITH A THRIVING FLOCK, FORBIDDEN TO PREACH. NOW HE CAN ONLY SCREECH. ONLY RUMORS, BUT STILL ENOUGH TO GIVE PAUSE TO ANYONE WITH PAWS—SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING IN OZ. SOMETHING BAD? HAPPENING IN OZ? SOMETHING BAAAAAD… Sorry, bad. Dr. Dillamond, if something bad is happening to the Animals, someone's got to tell the Wizard. That's why we have a Wizard. SO NOTHING BAD. I hope you're right. NOTHING ALL THAT BAD. NOTHING TRULY BAAAAAAD… Sorry, bad. IT COULDN'T HAPPEN HERE IN OZ."_

After talking with Dr. Dillamond, I hurried off toward the library where Amanda was waiting for me.


	18. Dancing Through Life Meeting Fiyero

On the way to the library, a new student arrived. His cart nearly hit me and I growled.

"Hey, you, in the cart," I snapped. "You almost ran me over and you're asleep!"

"Well, maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go," he snapped back. "Of course, I'm sleeping. It's daytime."

I rolled my eyes and stalked off to the library.

"Your Highness, is everything alright?" Amanda asked, watching me quickly.

"No, it isn't, Amanda," I said angrily. "Something terrible is happening to the Animals—they're losing the ability to talk—and I can't shake the feeling that someone has got to do something!"

"_THE TROUBLE WITH SCHOOLS IS THEY ALWAYS TRY TO TEACH THE WRONG LESSON. BELIEVE ME; I'VE BEEN KICKED OUT OF ENOUGH OF THEM TO KNOW. THEY WANT YOU TO BECOME LESS CALLOW, LESS SHALLOW. BUT I SAY WHY INVITE STRESS IN? STOP STUDYING STRIFE AND LEARN TO LIVE 'THE UNEXAMINED LIFE…' DANCING THROUGH LIFE, SKIMMING THE SURFACE, GLIDING WHERE TURF IS SMOOTH. LIIFE'S MORE PAINLESS FOR THE BRAINLESS. WHY THINK TOO HARD WHEN IT'S SO SOOTHING DANCING THROUGH LIFE? NO NEED TO TOUGH IT WHEN YOU CAN SLUFF IT OFF AS I DO. NOTHING MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS. IT'S JUST LIFE, SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH. DANCING THROUGH LIFE, SWAYING AND SWEEPING AND ALWAYS KEEPING COOL. THOSE WHO DON'T TRY NEVER LOOK FOOLISH DANCING THROUGH LIFE. LIFE IS FRAUGHTLESS WHEN YOU'RE THOUGHTLES. MAKE SURE YOU'RE WHERE LESS TROUBLE IS RIFE. WOES ARE FLEETING. BLOWS ARE GLANCING WHEN YOU'RE DANCING THROUGH LIFE. So, what's the most swankified place in town? That would be the Ozdust Ballroom. Sounds perfect! LET'S GO DOWN TO THE OZDUST BALLROOM. WE CAN MEET THERE LATER TONIGHT. FIND THE PRETTIEST GIRL—GIVE 'ER A WHIRL RIGHT ON DOWN TO THE OZDUST BALLROOM. COME ON, FOLLOW ME. YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO BE THERE. DANCING THROUGH LIFE DOWN AT THE OZDUST, IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO. NOTHING MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS. IT'S JUST LIFE, SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH. Miss Galinda, I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right there—waiting—all night. Oh, that's so kind. But do you know what would be even kinder? SEE THAT TRAGIC'LLY BEAUTIFUL GIRL—THE ONE IN THE CHAIR—IT SEEMS SO UNFAIR THAT WE SHOULD GO ON A SPREE AND NOT SHE. GEE—I KNOW SOMEONE WOULD BE MY HERO IF THAT SOMEONE WERE TO GO INVITE HER. Well, maybe, I could invite her. OH, BIQ, REALLY? YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME? I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda. So… So, I'll be picking you around eight? After all—NOW THAT WE'VE MET ONE ANOTHER IT'S CLEAR WE DESERVE EACH OTHER. YOU'RE PERFECT. YOU'RE PERFECT. SO WE'RE PERFECT TOGETHER BORN TO BE FOREVER DANCING THROUGH LIFE."_

She gasped in shock and said, "Elphaba, there's nothing we can do. I've got my hands full, with caring for you and keeping you away from the old Romanov palace."

I nodded and said, "Yes, I know, Amanda. Let's get back to the room, before anything else happens."

As we walked along, we ran into Nessa.

"I'd like to talk to my sister, alone, Amanda," I ordered.

Amanda nodded and taking my bag, hurried to my room.

"What is it, Nessa?" I asked.

"Well, you know the party that's happening tonight?" she asked.

I nodded and she babbled, "I'm going, sister. Boq invited me—the Munchkin boy I grew up with—he's been my childhood friend since you disappeared."

I stared at her in shock.

"_Oh, Elphaba, isn't it wonderful? FIN'LLY FOR THIS ONE NIGHT, I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A FUN NIGHT WITH THIS MUNCHKIN BOY GALINDA FOUND FOR ME AND I ONLY WISH THERE WERE SOMETHING I COULD FOR HER TO REPAY HER. ELPHABA, SEE? WE DESERVE EACH OTHER AND GALINDA HELPED IT COME TRUE. WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, ME AND BOQ. Please, Elphaba, try to understand. I DO…"_

I hurried to my room and saw Galinda. "Galinda, listen, Nessa and I were talking about you just now…"

"_And I was just talking about you! I thought you might want to wear this hat to the part tonight! IT'S REALLY, UH, SHARP, DON'T YOU THINK? YOU KNOW BLACK IS THIS YEAR'S PINK! YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER, THIS HAT AND YOU. YOU'RE BOTH SO SMART. YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER, SO HERE, OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART!"_

I took the hat, carefully, and then shrugged. I had to talk to Madame Morrible.

"Miss Elphaba, what is it?" Madame Morrible asked.

"Madame, I think you should let Galinda into the sorcery seminar. I think she could do it," I said.

"Miss Elphaba," Madame Morrible began.

"I'll drop out if you don't," I threatened.

"Very well, Miss Elphaba. I'll inform her tonight," Madame Morrible told me.

I grinned and said, "Oh, she'll probably be at the Ozdust Ballroom—there's a party going on—and I'll be arriving late—I've got my school work."

She nodded and went to the Ozdust.

"Madame Morrible?" Galinda asked.

"Miss Elphaba asked me to let you into the sorcery seminar. Although, personally, I don't think you have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will," Madame Morrible snapped.

Galinda sighed and Fiyero asked, "What's wrong?"

"I feel so awful," she said. "My roommate's being nice and I've been so mean to her."

He nodded and she added, "I really hope she doesn't come."

"Didn't you invite her?" he asked.

"As a joke, Fiyero," I began. "I wanted to hurt her. Now I don't. I want her to not be here."

As Galinda and Fiyero talked, so did Nessa and Boq.

"_Uh, NESSA? Yes? LISTEN, NESSA, I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO CONFESS A REASON WHY, WELL, WHY I ASKED YOU HERE TONIGHT. NOW I KNOW IT ISN'T FAIR… Oh, Boq, I know why. You do? IT'S BECAUSE I'M IN THIS CHAIR AND YOU FELT SORRY FOR ME. WELL, ISN'T THAT RIGHT? No! No! It's because…because…BECAUSE YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL! OH, BOQ, I THINK YOU'RE WONDERFUL AND WE DESERVE EACH OTHER. DON'T YOU SEE, THIS IS OUR CHANCE? AND WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, DON'T WE, BOQ? You know what? LET'S DANCE. What? LET'S DANCE! DANCING THROUGH LIFE, DOWN AT THE OZDUST IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO. AND THE STRANGE THING, YOUR LIFE COULD END UP CHANGING WHILE YOU'RE DANCING THROUGH!"_


	19. Dancing Through Life Rasputin Knows

On my way to the Ozdust, I ran into Rasputin.

"What do you want?" I snarled, at the man who nearly destroyed my family.

"Now, Elphaba, you and I both know you will never come to the old Romanov palace and since you are part of the Romanov line, I can also kill you whenever I choose," he snapped at me.

I growled and backed away. He lunged, raking his nails along my neck.

I fled toward the Ozdust Ballroom—I knew people would be there—even if they didn't protect me—Rasputin wouldn't attack.

I entered the Ozdust and everyone started snickering. I coldly ignored them and began dancing awkwardly.

Galinda joined me. "May I cut in?" she asked.

I crossed my arms, but nodded.

She started trying my dance and soon we were dancing together. Everyone eventually joined us. We suddenly stopped dancing and I turned around. Everyone was doing my dance.

I smiled at Galinda and she smiled back at me.

"Miss Elphaba?" she asked uncertainly. "What's that? There on your neck?"

I pressed my hand where she was pointing and then pulled it back—it was covered with blood—Rasputin had managed to hurt me.

I fled the room and Galinda looked at Fiyero. "I have to go after her," she explained. "I have to make sure she's ok."

He nodded and she yelled, "Elphaba, wait up!"

I ran back to the room, shaking and scared. Rasputin was never going to leave me alone now that he knew where to find me. He wouldn't give up until I was dead.

Galinda caught up to me. "Elphaba, please come back to the party. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," she began.

"It's not you, Galinda," I said, shaking. "I just—I need to talk to Amanda."

She nodded and returned to the Ozdust as Amanda came over and asked, "What is it, princess?"

"Rasputin is close," I whispered. "He attacked me earlier. He knows I'm here. I might need to leave—to protect Nessa."

She shook her head and said, "Don't let fear of Rasputin rule your life."

I nodded and quickly bandaged my neck, and then returned to the party I'd left so abruptly.

"Elphaba!" Galinda called eagerly. "You came back!"

I nodded and said, "Just had some family stuff to deal with, Galinda."

She nodded and we began talking—like really talking without hate—to each other.


	20. Finally Friends

"So, Elphaba, what were you doing earlier—before you came?" Galinda asked.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Doesn't my schoolworkaholic reputation precede me?"

She slowly nodded and I said, "I was doing school work. What, I want to have fun and be able to go home knowing I don't have to worry about doing any work. That way we can spend a little more time talking together when we get home."

Galinda smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

Then she spotted my necklace. "What does your necklace say?" she asked, trying to read it.

"'Together in Paris'" I reported.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Someday, after I graduate from Shiz, I'll be leaving Oz to live with Mom and Dad and Grandma—Grandma's actually my great-grandmother—in Paris," I told Galinda calmly.

She frowned and said, "But Elphaba, what about all of us? What about Nessa and Boq and Fiyero…?"

Then she took a deep breath and asked, "What about me?"

I looked at her and said, "Why, I'd be expecting—not Nessa as much—but definitely Boq and Fiyero, and, of course, you to come visit whenever you got the chance. I'd probably—no, I will—be expecting you to visit the most often, though, Galinda."

Galinda grinned at me and I grinned back at her.

She turned to Fiyero and said, "I'd like to go back to my room, now, Fiyero. Elphaba, are you coming?"

I nodded and Fiyero, Galinda, and I returned to our dorm room. He grinned at us and said, "Goodnight, Galinda. Goodnight, Miss Elphaba."

I nodded and said, "Goodnight, Master Fiyero."

Galinda squealed and said, "Goodnight, Fifi."

I laughed and Galinda and I both hurried into the room and flopped on our beds.


	21. Popular 2

After we entered the room, Galinda bounced onto her bed, giggling with delight. "Elphaba, can we share one secret we've never told anyone?" she begged. "I'll go first. Fiyero and I are getting married!"

I stared at her and asked, "Fiyero proposed after one night?"

"He doesn't know it yet, uh," Galinda snapped.

I nodded and she said, "OK, Elphaba, it's your turn."

"I don't have any secrets," I lied quickly.

"Sure you do," she whined. "Like, why do you sleep with this and always play that music box?"

After I got my mother's bottle back, I picked up the music box and said, "It plays my lullaby—after I was adopted by Anastasia and Dimitri Romanov—Mom would always sing her old lullaby for me. It got to the point that I couldn't sleep without hearing it. And as for the bottle—it was my biological mother's."

Galinda collapsed on her bed, crying, "That's not fair. I told you a really good one."

I sighed and said, "Galinda, please stop crying."

"Elphie," she said, jumping off her bed onto mine. "Can I call you Elphie?"

"It's a bit perky, but yes," I said, smiling at her.

"And you can call me Galinda," she began.

"Why can't I call you Lin?" I suggested, hopefully.

She looked thoughtfully at me and said, "OK, Elphie, but only you can call me that."

I smiled again and she said, "Let's do something fun, Elphie."

"OK," I said agreeably.

"_Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project. You really don't have to do that. I know—that's what makes me so nice. WHENEVER I SEE SOMEONE LESS FORTUNATE THAN I AND LET'S FACE IT—WHO ISN'T LESS FORTUNATE THAN I?—MY TENDER HEART TENDS TO START TO BLEED AND WHEN SOMEONE NEEDS A MAKEOVER, I SIMPLY HAVE TO TAKE OVER. I KNOW, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THEY NEED AND EVEN IN YOUR CASE, THO' IT'S THE TOUGHEST CASE I'VE YET TO FACE. DON'T WORRY, I'M DETERMINED TO SUCCEED. FOLLOW MY LEAD AND, YES, INDEED—YOU WILL BE…POPULAR! YOU'RE GONNA BE POPULAR! I'LL TEACH YOU THE PROPER PLOYS WHEN YOU TALK TO BOYS, LITTLE WAYS TO FLIRT AND FLOUNCE, OOO. I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT SHOES TO WEAR, HOW TO FIX YOUR HAIR, EVERYTHING REALLY COUNTS TO BE POPULAR! I'LL HELP YOU BE POPULAR! YOU'LL HANG WITH THE RIGHT COHORTS! YOU'LL BE GOOD AT SPORTS! KNOW THE SLANG YOU'VE GOT TO KNOW! SO LET'S START, 'CAUSE YOU'VE GOT AN AWF'LLY LONG WAY GO. DON'T BE OFFENDED BY MY FRANK ANALYSIS. THINK OF IT AS PERSONALITY DIALYSIS. NOW THAT I'VE CHOSEN TO BECOME A PAL, A SISTER AND ADVISER—THERE'S NOBODY WISER—NOT WHEN IT COMES TO POPULAR. I KNOW ABOUT POPULAR AND WITH AN ASSIST FROM ME TO BE WHO-YOU'LL-BE INSTEAD OF DREARY WHO-YOU-WERE…ARE. THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN STOP FROM BECOMING POPU-LER…-LAR… LA, LA, LA, LA. WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU POPULAR. WHEN I SEE DEPRESSING WITH UNPREPOSSESSING FEATURES I REMIND THEM ON THEIR OWN BEHALF TO THINK OF CELEBRATED HEADS OF STATE OR SPECIALLY GREAT COMMUNICATORS. DID THEY HAVE BRAINS OR KNOWLEDGE? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! HA! THEY WERE POPULAR! PLEASE, IT'S ALL ABOUT POPULAR! IT'S NOT ABOUT APTITUDE, IT'S THE WAY YOU'RE VIEWED, SO IT'S VERY SHREWD TO BE VERY, VERY POPULAR LIKE ME! Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful. I—I have to go—You're welcome! AND THOUGH YOU PROTEST YOUR DISINTEREST, I KNOW CLANSDESTINEDLY YOU'RE GONNA GRIN AND BEAR IT YOUR NEW FOUND POPULARITY! HA! LA, LA, LA, LA. YOU'LL BE POPULAR JUST NOT QUITE AS POPULAR AS ME!"_

I fled the room immediately after Galinda told me I was beautiful. I had a friend and she just complimented me and what did I do? I ran away like a complete idiot. I groaned and smacked myself in the forehead. "Elphaba, what is wrong with you?" I found myself asking.

"Isn't this what you wanted—a friend who would compliment and like you when they wanted to and would make you feel good about yourself?"

I sighed and slowly decided to return to the room—I wanted to talk to Galinda—I felt almost as if I had to talk to her.


	22. Beginnings of a Wonderful Friendship

"Hey, Galinda," I whispered uncertainly. "Are you still awake?"

She grinned and said, "Yeah, I am, but Elphie, what happened?"

"Well, it's just that, well, I've never really had a friend—a real friend—before and I got kind of scared, and I just wanted to say, thank you, Galinda," I said, quickly.

She smiled and hugged me and said, "Elphie, who is the other girl rooming with Ama?"

"That would be my maid, Amanda—she's cared for me since I was a little girl," I quickly told Galinda.

She nodded and said, "Oh, okay, Elphie."

I curled up next to Galinda and closed my eyes for about three seconds, when I jerked into a sitting position and sprang off the bed.

"Elphie, what's wrong?" Galinda asked frightened.

I collapsed onto the floor, screaming in terror.

Galinda stared at me and then yelled, "Ama! Amanda! Help!"

Amanda ran over to me at once and asked, "Elphaba? Your Highness, are you okay?"

"Make him get out of my head," I begged, feeling tortured.

"Make who get out of your head, Elphaba?" Galinda asked.

"Rasputin," I choked.

She looked confused and Amanda grabbed my shoulders. "Look at me, Elphaba," Amanda ordered.

I stared up at Amanda and she said, "Elphaba, Rasputin has no power over you here in Oz. His power over you ends at the gates to the old Romanov palace."

I nodded, remembering and said, "You're right, Amanda. I'm sorry if I scared all of you."

Galinda tackled/hugged me and Amanda and Galinda's Ama and Amanda returned to their room.

Later, Galinda sat up and whispered, "Elphie, I can't sleep."

I smiled and said, "Do you want me to sing my lullaby?"

She nodded and I began to prepare to sing, which meant getting my music box set up. However, before I started singing, I said, "These aren't the original words—my mother couldn't remember them, so she sort of just sang what she sang when she first reached the old Romanov palace—she had to make it a little longer for me, though."

Galinda nodded and mumbled, "Elphie, please, I don't care whether or not if it's the original version or not. Just sing your lullaby."

I nodded and began to sing.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song someone sings—once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory. Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember, things my heart used to know once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory. Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember, things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember, and a song someone sings—once upon a December."_

Galinda quickly fell asleep and I slowly drifted off to sleep as well, dreaming of Mom and Dad and Grandma.


	23. Dreams and the Rumors are True

The next morning, I woke up, smiling happily. Soon, I'd see Mom and Dad and Grandma again—very soon, maybe even on a school trip. I couldn't wait.

Galinda looked at me and asked, "Elphie, what's wrong?"

I stared at her and said, "Galinda, nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you smiling?" she demanded. "You _**NEVER**_ smile."

I laughed and said, "Galinda, soon, I'll be introducing you to Mom and Dad and Grandma."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I think—I'm not sure about this, so don't tell anyone—we might be having a field trip to learn more about the Romanov line," I said, slowly, staring at Galinda intently.

She nodded and sprang out of bed, running to the bathroom.

"Galinda?" I asked suddenly. "Are you okay?"

"No," she moaned. "Go away," she added.

"OK, I will," I said, grabbing my clothes and turning to go into the other room.

"Elphie, wait," Galinda begged. "Don't go."

I stared at her and said, "Galinda stay in bed, OK?"

She nodded and said, "I don't feel good."

"I'll tell Ama and Amanda," I reassured my blonde-haired friend.

Galinda nodded and I quickly changed my clothes, and informed my other two suite mates—Ama and Amanda.

Amanda came with me to class and Ama stayed behind, to care for Galinda.

As we walked to class, I asked, "Amanda, what is it?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Princess," she advised.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"I heard you talking to Galinda," she admitted.

"And if you were paying attention, you would have heard me tell her that I wasn't sure if the field trip was actually going to happen!" I snapped.

I walked faster than usual, hoping to lose Amanda in the morning rush for breakfast, which was fairly easy.

I ran over to a different table than the one I usually sat at and began attempting to toss my hair—I failed.

Fiyero came over and looked at me.

I jumped and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," he said. "It's just—you've been 'Galindafied'—toss-toss and all."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Master Fiyero, that is the only thing that has changed about me—other than the 'toss-toss' I'm still the same stubborn green girl you almost killed yesterday."

He laughed and I playfully punched him.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"Hey, we're friends, now," I pointed out. "You're dating Galinda and I'm friends with her, so therefore we are friends."

He grinned and asked, "Speaking of Galinda, where is she?"

"She didn't feel well this morning," I admitted. "I'm sure she'll be back to normal later—I mean I hope she'll be back to normal later."

He nodded in silent agreement as Dr. Dillamond rushed into the room. I wondered what going on, until I remembered the discussion Dr. Dillamond and I had two days ago—about something bad happening in Oz.


	24. I'm Not That Girl

"My students, my time with you is ending," Dr. Dillamond began. "But never forget me. I may be leaving you, but I will never be silenced! I will continue to speak out on behalf of the Animals!"

As the soldiers began to take Dr. Dillamond, I begged Madame Morrible, "Please, Madame, do something."

"It's out of my hands," she said, coolly—distantly—like she didn't care.

I shook violently, pain and rage fighting for control.

I stared in horror as Dr. Dillamond was taken away and we soon got a new teacher—Dr. Niddik.

He pulled out a cage with a lion cub in it and I whispered, "The poor thing is frightened to death."

Fiyero slipped over to me and said, "Elphaba, relax. Everything's going to be fine."

I shook my head and said, "How can they take this? How can they listen and believe the idea that Animals shouldn't exist and that cages are a good thing?"

He shrugged and I lost my temper, but it didn't affect Fiyero. He grabbed the cage and we raced out of the building, racing for the woods.

We neared the woods and stopped to check on the cub.

"Oh, he's still scared," I whispered, sadly, reaching to unlock the cage.

"Not here, Elphaba," Fiyero whispered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"We're still too close to Shiz," he said. "I'll take him out to the woods and release him there."

I nodded in reluctant agreement.

Fiyero turned to leave and I called, "Fiyero, get your hand checked later. I think you got scratched."

He nodded and hurried off, but before he disappeared, I grabbed his hand intending to thank him.

We looked at each other and I said, "Um, good luck with getting that cub to safety."

He nodded and raced off into the forest.

I stared after him and kicked a stick away. "This cannot get any worse, can it?" I asked myself.

I sighed and whispered, "I'm not that girl. I'm not that girl. Fiyero is dating Galinda. Fiyero loves Galinda. He couldn't ever love you, Elphaba—as more than a friend."

"_HANDS TOUCH, EYES MEET. SUDDEN SILENCE, SUDDEN HEAT. HEARTS LEAP IN A GIDDY WHIRL. HE COULD BE THAT BOY, BUT I'M NOT THAT GIRL. DON'T DREAM TOO FAR. DON'T LOSE SIGHT OF WHO YOU ARE. DON'T REMEMBER THAT RUSH OF JOY. HE COULD BE THAT BOY. I'M NOT THAT GIRL. EV'RY SO OFTEN WE LONG TO STEAL TO THE LAND OF WHAT-MIGHT-HAVE-BEEN, BUT THAT DOESN'T SOFTEN THE ACHE WE FEEL WHEN REA;IITY SETS BACK IN. BLITHE SMILE, LITHE LIMB—SHE WHO'S WINSOME, SHE WINS HIM. GOLD HAIR WITH A GENTLE CURL—THAT'S THE GIRL HE CHOSE AND HEAVEN KNOWS I'M NOT THAT GIRL. DON'T WISH. DON'T START. WISHING ONLY WOUNDS THE HEART. I WASN'T BORN FOR THE ROSE AND THE PEARL. THERE'S A GIRL I KNOW. HE LOVES HER SO. I'M NOT THAT GIRL…"_

Madame Morrible came and found me and handed a letter from the Wizard. "Congratulations, Miss Elphaba!" She said, as she handed me the letter. "This is from the Wizard. I'm very sure he wants to meet you and meet you soon."

I grinned and quickly opened the envelope. I smiled and vowed, "I'm gonna be the best assistant the Wizard's ever had!"

"_ONCE I'M WITH THE WIZARD MY WHOLE LIFE WILL CHANGE, 'CUZ ONCE YOU'RE WITH THE WIZARD, NO ONE THINKS YOU'RE STRANGE. NO FATHER IS NOT PROUD OF YOU! NO SISTER ACTS ASHAMED! AND ALL OF OZ, HAS TO LOVE YOU WHEN, BY THE WIZARD, YOU'RE ACCLAIMED. AND THIS GIFT—OR THIS CURSE—I HAVE INSIDE, MAYBE AT LAST I'LL KNOW WHY WHEN WE ARE HAND IN HAND, THE WIZARD AND I! AND I'LL STAND THERE WITH THE WIZARD, FEELING THINGS I'VE NEVER FELT! AND THOUGH I'D NEVER SHOW IT, I'D BE SO HAPPY I COULD MELT. HELD IN SUCH HIGH ESTEEM. WHEN PEOPLE SEE ME, THEY WILL SCREAM FOR HALF OF OZ'S FAV'RITE TEAM: THE WIZARD AND I!"_

I raced back to my room, almost skipping and whistling.

Galinda, who had been out with Fiyero while Madame Morrible was explaining to me about meeting the Wizard, returned to the room and asked, "Elphie, what is it?"

"The Wizard wants to meet me," I squealed. "Me—the schoolworkaholic green-skinned girl!"

"Oh, Elphie, I'm so happy for you," she said, flinging her arms around me, hugging me.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Galinda, for becoming my friend."

She smiled and said, "Elphie, make us here at Shiz proud."

"Oh, I have a lot of people to make proud—you, Fiyero, Boq, Nessa, Father, Uncle Vlad, Aunt Sophie, Grandma, Mom, and Dad," I informed her.

She nodded and we flopped on our beds, staring at the ceiling, each lost in our private thoughts. While I imagined my future, I turned to look at Galinda and she began to cry.

I leapt off my bed and, rushing over to her bed, said, "Lin, what's wrong?"

"You're gonna be leaving me," she whispered, clinging to me.

I grabbed her blanket and wrapped her up in it, using it to wipe away her tears. "Lin, I will be coming back, I promise. And if I don't, just go to Paris. Seek out Sophie and Vlad. They'll send you to Anastasia, Dimitri, and Grandma. And I'll be there, OK?" I said, holding my best friend gently.

She nodded and said, "OK, Elphie."

I smiled at her and asked, "Are you going to be OK?"

She nodded and I let her go, going back over to my bed.


	25. I'm Going to Meet the Wizard!

Later, she asked, "Elphie, what happened in class today? Everyone, including Dr. Niddik, was sent to the infirmary."

I gasped in shock and said, "Ohmigosh, Galinda, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. Are they alright?"

"I don't know, Elphie," she began. "But Pfanne and Shenshen might want to hurt you. I just wanted to warn you."  
"Galinda," I said slowly. "As long as I stay away from them—and the old Romanov palace—I will be fine."

"Why can't you go to the old Romanov palace?" Galinda asked. "Fiyero wanted to have a party there—he says it's a great place for parties."

"Yeah, and for getting murdered or robbed or worse," I muttered.

"What are you talking about, Elphie?" she demanded.

I gulped and said, "Galinda, I'm not sure if you're ready to hear my story. That is up to you."

Galinda whispered, "Please, Elphie, I want to know your past. We're friends. I'll tell my story first."

I nodded and said, "Alright, Galinda."

Galinda looked at me and said, "I grew up in the Gillikin and Momsie and Popsical loved me very much. We would go to parks and they would play with me. Eventually, I went to school, but I didn't like a lot of the kids in my class. It wasn't until high school that I became popular. Then I came to Shiz, met you, loathed you, I am sorry I played that joke on you, Elphie, and am currently your bestest friend."

I smiled and said, "When and if we go on the field trip, I'll tell you then. In fact, you and I together will skip the Romanov palace part and I'll explain in Paris."

She nodded eagerly.


	26. Time to Prepare for the Field Trip

A couple of days later, Dr. Niddik announced that the Wizard wanted us to learn about the history of his world and that we would begin by studying royalty of the different nations in his world.

"We'll start with the Romanov line of czarist Russia," he said firmly. "During our consideration of this royal family, we also be going to Russia and study how they lived in their palace. We also go and meet the grandmother in Paris."

I put my notebook away, muttering, "And I'll be meeting the rest of you in Paris as Elphaba Maria Tatiana Nikolaevna Feodorovna Romanov," and everyone stared at me.

"Miss Elphaba, I did not say you could put your notebook away," he said.

"Oh, I know," I said, agreeably.

"Take it back out," he ordered.

I shook my head and said, "Dr. Niddik I know just about everything when it comes to the Romanov line. Most of the line died off in 1917 at the beginning of the Russian Revolution. Only Anastasia and her grandmother escaped. They are currently living in Paris. Anastasia eloped with one of her travel companions—she fell and hit her head at the train station in St. Petersburg, getting amnesia and was aided in reaching Paris by two men—Dimitri and Vlad—Dimitri—and they returned to Russia and adopted a daughter. When the trio returned to Paris, Anastasia, the child, and Dimitri attended the wedding of Vlad and Sophie and Anastasia and Dimitri and their daughter moved into the palace with Anastasia's grandmother."

He scowled and ordered, "Go to the office, Miss Elphaba."

Everyone stared as I sauntered out of the room.

Galinda, who had been taken to the office for skipping class, gasped in shock when she saw me. "Elphie, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wouldn't listen to Dr. Niddik," I admitted.

"Elphie," she gasped in shock.

"Lin, in history, we've begun studying the Romanov line—I don't need to pay attention—I already know everything," I said calmly. "I grew up learning the Romanov line history my whole life."

Galinda nodded and said, "I see you're learning well, my friend."

I laughed and said, "Galinda, I didn't want to listen to Dr. Niddik messing up my family's history. I learned it when I was six—I had no choice. Mom and Dad had to explain why Rasputin was so obsessed with my death."

Galinda stared at me and said, "Do you think we'll go on that field trip?"

I nodded and said, "Remember our agreement—just follow my lead, OK?"

She nodded and Madame Morrible said, "Miss Elphaba, I'll see you now."

I gulped and Galinda whispered, "Good luck, Elphie."

I nodded and hurried into the office.

"Miss Elphaba, what has gotten into you?" Madame Morrible demanded. "Just because you're meeting the Wizard in a few weeks, it doesn't mean you can goof off in class."

"Madame," I began. "I learned the Romanov history at an early age—I lived with the survivors in Paris until I finally returned to Oz on my 'journey to the past.' That's why I saw—see—no need for me to take notes."

She nodded and said, "You are dismissed."

I stood up and then paused. "Madame," I began. "I was wondering could I meet everyone in Paris? My parents will ground me—and I mean in the ground—if I ever go to the old Romanov palace. I can't tell you why, though. It's a family secret."

She nodded and I added, "Perhaps, I could help get rooming arranged for everyone in the palace in Paris—my great-grandmother hates seeing people without somewhere to stay. So does my Aunt Sophie."

Madame Morrible looked at me and said, "I told you that you were dismissed."

I nodded and raced out of the office, whispering, "Galinda, come on. Let's get back to the room."

She nodded and we escaped to the safety of our room.


	27. Discussions and A Surprise Discovery

"Elphie," Galinda began.

"Yes," I replied.

"Why did you stop paying attention in history today?" she asked, trying to understand what had happened.

I took a deep breath and said, "Galinda, I…I didn't grow up in Munchkinland with Nessarose—I met her right before coming to Shiz."

She nodded and asked, "Where did you grow up then, Elphie?"

"I spent two years at an awful orphanage—from when I was two until I was adopted at four—in Russia. I grew up in Paris, as the daughter of Anastasia and Dimitri Romanov, spending most of my childhood and teen years hidden away within the palace walls," I explained. "I don't feel like listening to my family's history—_again_—and I decided that since I already knew just about everything about the Romanov line, I didn't need to pay attention."

Galinda hugged me and asked, "Elphie, what was your childhood like?"

I smiled and said, "Well, I usually would throw the cook in the river."

Galinda stared at me and I nodded.

"Elphie," she began.

"Bad habit I picked up from Mom—that's Anastasia," I clarified. "I'll refer to my mother here in Oz as Mother and when I say Mom I'll mean Anastasia."

Galinda giggled and asked "What else did you usually do?"

"When I was four, I learned how to horseback ride—my parents usually came with me, but we never went very far," I said, smiling, recalling a wonderful past—my past.

Galinda grinned and I said, "And I'd listen to Mom and Uncle Vlad—technically he's not really my uncle, he's my cousin or something like that—well, his wife—Aunt Sophie—is Grandma's cousin—and I just call him Uncle Vlad argue over the existence of the yellow cat. Oh, and before you ask, Grandma is actually my great-grandmother."

Galinda looked at me and asked, "Elphie, there are no places called either Paris or Russia here in Oz. Did you grow up in the Wizard's original world?"

I shakily nodded and said, "Yeah, I think so, but how come didn't I die the instant I crossed worlds?"

"What if you're a half-child?" Galinda asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, in basic sorcery, Madame Morrible told me that sometimes children of two different worlds—for example any child the Wizard has here in Oz—would be more powerful than most Ozians. That got me to thinking about you and how powerful you are and I wondered if you were a half-child." Galinda explained.

"Galinda, that might actually make sense," I said, suddenly sitting up.

I leapt off my bed and began pacing. "Galinda, listen to me," I ordered. "Most people—Ozians can't survive outside Oz—outside the land of magic and myths—I can. But how can I survive when so many can't?"

She shrugged and I looked at her. "We've discussed this enough for one day, ok?" I decided

She nodded and we headed off to our detentions—we each had a lot to think about—thanks to her observations of me and her curiosity about me.


	28. A Possibility

I returned to the office—Galinda already knew where she was spending her detention—in the sorcery room—that's what she called it, because it's where Madame Morrible trained us. I had to talk to Madame Morrible and Dr. Niddik before I went to my detention.

I carefully entered the office and she said, "Miss Elphaba, I have been talking to Dr. Niddik and we have decided that you shall help tutor the students about the Romanov line. No, you ' re not getting out of your detention, Miss Elphaba."

"Yes, Madame," I said, quiet and obedient.

"And Miss Elphaba," Dr. Niddik interjected. "Perhaps you would like to serve as a tour guide at the old Romanov Palace."

I shook my head and said "I can't. I—I'm forbidden to go there. My father would kill me if I ever went there. I don't think any here wants to get robbed or murdered…"

"Or attend a funeral immediately upon returning," I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" Madame Morrible demanded.

I paused and said, "Nothing, Madame."

Madame Morrible nodded and said, "Miss Elphaba, you shall serve detention the length of this unit. However, depending on your behavior, you shall be permitted to go with us on the field trip. Your roommate, Miss Galinda, seems convinced that you have the best chance of survival out of all of us."

I nodded, thinking, _you __have __no __idea,____Madame._

__But I said, "Oh, yes, Madame. I'll behave. I promise."

She smiled and said, "You are dismissed, Miss Elphaba." I turned to leave and then, spun around, asking, "Where I am going?"

"You shall serve detention with Miss Galinda," she ordered sending me to the sorcery room.


	29. Detention Discussions

The instant I reached the sorcery room, I slipped into a seat near Galinda.

She smiled and whispered, "Well?"

"Is Dr. Niddik trying to get rid of me?" I asked.

"Why would you think that, Elphie?" she asked, concerned.

I took a deep breath and blurted out, "He wants me to be a tour guide at the old Romanov palace. I can't. Not with Rasputin still around. We need to lure him out somehow, so you, Fiyero, and I can take him down."

"What are you talking about, Elphie?" Galinda demanded.

"Tonight—I'll explain. Bring Fiyero," I ordered, tensely.

We both moved to opposite sides of the room and began writing our sentences.

I had to write, "I will not disrespect my teachers by not taking notes in class."

Galinda had to write, "I will not pretend to be sick in order to skip class."

When we were dismissed, Galinda and I walked to Fiyero's room, continuing our earlier dorm room discussion.

"Elphie, do you think my theory's crazy?" she asked.

"No, I don't," I said. "It's so obviously true I can't believe I missed it. But we need a way to prove that I am the child of the Wizard. I'll leave that final step up to you, but don't take too long."

She laughed and knocked on Fiyero's door.

He emerged and we grabbed him, dragging him to our room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'll explain when we're at the room. I promise, Fiyero," I said, my body wondering why I had seen these two in my dream so many years before we'd met.


	30. Explaining the Dream to My Friends

When we reached Galinda's and my room, Fiyero asked, "What's going on, you two?"

I took a deep breath and said, "I think I've seen the two of you…before I came to Shiz."

"What are you talking about, Elphie?" Galinda asked.

I gulped and said, "I'm talking about a dream—I suppose you could call it a nightmare—I had when I was six—the night I first saw him—Rasputin."

Galinda stared at me and Fiyero raised his eyebrows doubtfully. "Yeah, right," he scoffed.

I took a deep breath and said, "I think we—just the three of us—should sneak off to the old Romanov Palace—finish off Rasputin once and for all."

"Elphie, what makes you think we can do that?" Galinda demanded.

"Galinda's right," Fiyero said sharply.

I took a deep breath and said, "I know we can because I'm pretty sure I may have already seen us kicking his butt."

"Elphaba," Fiyero began.

"What happens—according to your dream?" Galinda finished.

I took a deep breath and said, "So, I'm in the old Romanov palace. Rasputin attacks me, but I claim to be not afraid of him—which is true. I am not afraid of him. He more or less forces me out the window, so I scream for help. However, I can't scream for Mom and Dad—Anastasia and Dimitri—so I scream for Glinda—I'm assuming that's you, Galinda—and Fiyero. You both come for me, and while you pull me to safety, Galinda, Fiyero's wrestling Rasputin. Fiyero comes over to make sure I'm okay. I say yes and then you, Galinda, attack Rasputin. That doesn't go so well. He knocks you to the ground, and I think you kinda crack your head open. I scream at Fiyero to look after you while I deal with Rasputin. After that, it's kind of a blur, because I'm so mad and I just want to rip Rasputin apart, but I'm pretty sure that's when I kill him."

Fiyero and Galinda stared at each other and then whipped their heads around to stare at me in shock. I only nodded.


	31. Grandma's Dying

The day after my detention ended, I was heading to the library, when I saw Uncle Vlad coming toward me, looking sterner than ever before—he was _**NEVER**_ strict or stern with me—he was always fun-loving.

I froze, trying to recognize him, when it hit me and then I ran over to him. "Uncle Vlad!" I yelled, delighted that my favorite uncle had come to visit.

"There's no time, little princess," he said, suddenly. "You must return to Paris—at once!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, as he herded me to my dorm room.

"Pack quickly. Get your travel bag—one bag only—you leave tonight," he said.

"But why?" I asked.

"Your great-grandmother is very ill, child, and wishes that she see you one last time," he replied.

I nodded and quickly packed a bag. Then I grabbed the hat from Galinda and scrawled a hasty note to my roommate.

Galinda saw me running from the room and knew something was wrong. "Elphie, what is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Grandma's dying," I mumbled.

"I'll come with you," she offered.

I shook my head and said, "I've left a note for you. Care for Nessa. I'll return as soon as I can. I promise. Farewell, my friend!"

Galinda stared at me and waved. Then she yelled, "I'll cover for you, Elphie! I'll take the notes you'll need for class!"

I smiled and soon got in the carriage Uncle Vlad had taken from Russia.

Then Uncle Vlad said, "Elphaba Romanov, you must be careful. I'm sending your roommate after you. I promised your parents you'd get to Paris safely and I'd feel better if you had someone with you. I'll explain your sudden departure to Madame Morrible."

I nodded and I was rushed to St. Petersburg.

Galinda soon joined me there and I said, "We'll return later to hear all the gossip here in St. Petersburg."


	32. Arrival in Paris

When Galinda and I reached Paris, I spotted Dimitri standing next to Aunt Sophie, looking anxiously at every person getting off the boat. I ran to him and said, "Daddy, is Grandma alright?"

He shook his head and said, "She's very ill and is getting worse as we speak. We must get you back to the palace at once!"

I nodded and said, "Galinda, stay with Aunt Sophie. I promise, Galinda, I'll be fine."

She didn't answer.

"Galinda!" I snapped.

She nodded and said, "Go, my friend. Go. Your family needs you more than I do."

I hugged her and raced off, headed for the palace.

Galinda turned to Aunt Sophie, who asked, "And who might you be, young lady?"

"Galinda Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands, ma'am," the young blonde answered honestly.

"How do you know my niece?" Sophie continued. She always questioned people when it came to knowing the family.

"She—Miss Elphaba Thropp—or is it Miss Elphaba Romanov?—is my roommate at Shiz University," Galinda said carefully.

"Come with me," Sophie ordered, leading the blonde toward her house.

"Now, I know you must care deeply for my niece," Sophie began.

"I do, Ma'am," Galinda interrupted. "She's my best friend."

Sophie nodded and said, "Well, Galinda, I'm going to ask you to do something very important when you and my niece return to Shiz. Care for her. Look out for her. Look after her."

"Why?" Galinda asked.

"Like her mother, Elphaba, is very close to the dowager Empress Marie. In fact, once Marie learned that Anastasia called Elphaba 'my little princess' the family nickname for Elphaba became 'the little princess.' Only Marie calls Elphaba, 'my little duchess' when it's just the two of them or 'the little duchess' when the rest of the family—my husband, Vlad, Dimitri, Anastasia—Anya—and myself are with them," Sophie explained.

"That's why she was so upset when she found out about her great-grandmother's illness," Galinda murmured sympathetically.

Sophie nodded and said, "Let's get you cleaned up and then I will take you to the palace."

Galinda only nodded, hoping for the best, but knowing the worst was more likely to happen.


	33. Grandma's Death

I raced into the palace, followed by Dad.

When I saw Mom, she smiled at me and said, "Come with me, my little princess."

"Yes, Momma," I said, taking her hand.

"Momma?" I asked. "Is Grandma going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Elphaba, I don't know," Mom answered honestly.

We went into Grandma's room and she smiled at us. "My beloved granddaughter and my great-granddaughter are here with me now," she said gently.

I hugged her.

Then she said, "Anastasia, you will take my throne after I die. Elphaba, you will be the next in line to succeed."

We both nodded, silently.

Then she sat up and began to sing. "_On the wind, across the sea…_"

Mom joined her. "_Hear this song and remember…_"

I joined in for the last line of the family lulla_by. "Soon you'll be home with me—once upon a December._"

Then Grandma died, and Mom and I both began to cry.

Dad rejoined us, followed by Uncle Vlad, Aunt Sophie, and Galinda.

Dad hugged Mom and Galinda came over to me. "Elphie, I'm so, so, sorry," Galinda said gently.

"Thank you, friend," I said, hugging the blonde.

We all attended Grandma's funeral, which had a lot of important nobles and government officials.


	34. Mom's Pregnant?

Then I finally noticed the slight bump on Mom's stomach. I tugged on her sleeve. "Momma, are you going to have a baby?" I asked.

She nodded. "Why wasn't I told?" I asked.

Mom led me to what had been her and Dad's room and said, "Elphaba, it is because of your past that you weren't informed sooner. Frex had hurt you so badly when Nessa was born, I wanted you to have a normal older sister relationship with your younger brother or sister."

I nodded and said, "Oh, ok, Mom."

Galinda came over and took my hand firmly in hers.

"Elphie, when will we return to Shiz?" she asked.

I looked at Anastasia, who said, "Return to Shiz—as soon as possible. Let Dr. Niddik know that the Shiz students will attend the naming of the heir to the Russian throne—Elphaba Maria Tatiana Nikolaevna Feodorovna Romanov."

I nodded and Galinda and I returned to Shiz

.


	35. Return to Shiz

Galinda and I both reached Shiz safely and returned to our room.

Madame Morrible quickly entered the room, and said, "Miss Elphaba, I am sorry to hear about your grandmother's death…"

I quickly interrupted, "Actually, Madame, she was my great-grandmother."

She nodded and asked, "Will the field trip to Paris still occur?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, it will, Madame. Actually, I have to talk to you and Dr. Niddik about it."

She nodded and took me to the office, where Dr. Niddik was waiting.

"Miss Elphaba," he said respectfully.

I nodded and said, "Well, apparently, during the trip, the Shiz students will be attending the naming of the heir to the Russian throne—Elphaba Maria Tatiana Nikolaevna Feodorovna Romanov—as Grand Duchess."

They nodded and Dr. Niddik asked, "Miss Elphaba, are you sure I can't convince you to come with us to Catharine Palace?"

I nodded and said, "Actually, I think you should be getting a note from my parents soon about me going to the Romanov palace. Dad may also be coming soon to talk to you about it."

He nodded and I quickly left the office.


	36. Final Trip Preparations

Later, Madame Morrible announced, "All Shizians report at once to the auditorium!"

We all trudged to the auditorium and I sat down next to Galinda and Fiyero.

Nessa rolled her eyes at me and Amanda sat next quickly next to Galinda's Ama.

"Dr. Niddik would like to talk to you about the upcoming field trip to Russia and Paris," Madame Morrible announced.

"Well, we will be going to the Catharine Palace in St. Petersburg," he began. "We will also visit the orphanage where Anastasia and Dimitri's daughter—supposedly Anastasia was there before her daughter—lived before her adoption. Then we will trace Anastasia's original route to Paris—train, bus, and finally boat. Then we will take separate carriages to Sophie Feodorovna's house, for questioning on what I have taught you. Finally, we shall meet the family. I will assign every group someone to interview. Misses Milla, Shenshen, Pfanne, and Nessarose will interview Anastasia while the rest of you ladies in the right corner will interview Sophie. Masters Fiyero, Boq, Tibbett, Crope, and Avaric will all interview Dimitri. The rest of the men here will interview Vladimir…"

I cocked my head and then realized that Dr. Niddik meant Uncle Vlad.

"Now, Miss Galinda, because you and Miss Elphaba both missed picking names for the interview, I assigned who you will interview during the trip to you. The two of you are responsible for interviewing the so-called daughter of Anastasia and Dimitri—Elphaba Maria Tatiana Nikolaevna Feodorovna Romanov." He droned on.

I growled.

"Now, be warned both of you. She is an only child and no doubt is a spoiled brat because of it. So don't alarmed if she ignores you." He finished. "That is all. Pack a few bags for the journey. Only take the absolutely necessary items."

We all returned to our rooms and I scowled at the wall.


	37. Tensions with Dr Niddik

Galinda looked at me and asked, "Elphie, what is it?"

I spun and glared at her. "How dare he!" I snapped. "How dare Dr. Niddik imply that I am a spoiled brat! I most certainly am not spoiled!"

She looked at me and said, "Let it out, Elphie."

I paced and growled. "He doesn't even know anything about me—how I was raised!" I snarled. "I know more about how I was raised than anyone—besides my parents and my maids!"

Galinda looked at the paper that the questions were on and said, "Elphie, why don't we see if we can claim we 'got' Elphaba Maria Tatiana Nikolaevna Feodorovna Romanov to come back to Shiz with us and she wanted to tell us her life story?"

"Or, we could explain in Paris," I added.

She nodded in agreement.


	38. Grieving and Friendships and Promises

Later, that day, I was still thinking about Grandma, when Nessa came over. "Elphaba, I think it's time you accepted your great-grandmother's death and let her go," Nessa said coldly.

Galinda hurried over and snapped, "Shut up, Nessarose! Let Elphaba grieve in her own way!"

I looked up at the blonde and she said, "I'll explain later."

I nodded and that night, we returned to our room.

"Galinda, thank you," I said, hugging my friend.

"Actually, Elphie, I promised your Aunt Sophie that I'd look out for you until we returned to Paris," Galinda explained.

"Either way, thank you," I smiled.

The next day, we set out for St. Petersburg.


	39. The People's Public Orphanage

As we were waiting for everyone else to arrive, Fiyero came over and started talking to me and Galinda.

"Elphaba, I've been thinking," he began.

"Yes, I've heard," I replied.

Galinda hurried over and said, "Yes, it is simply awful that Dr. Dillamond was arrested. To honor him, I shall no longer be Galinda. He had his own way of pronouncing my name and from this day on, I shall be known as Glinda."

"That's very noble, Glinda," Fiyero commented. "Anyway, the reason I came over is that every man is supposed to look after one—or two—of the girls and I offered to look after the two of you."

"Thank you, Fiyero," we both replied and finally headed for Russia.

When we reached the orphanage, I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed. "Now, here comes the story of how I became Elphaba," I muttered under my breath to Glinda.

She smiled at me and I looked over at Fiyero. He grinned at us. I rolled my eyes.

Fiyero came over and Glinda asked, "What story?"

"When I was brought here, I said only one word and that was Elphaba. I didn't remember my name was Elphaba. I just said Elphaba over and over again. Then Comrade Phlegmenkoff told me that my name would be Elphaba. Then I got out thanks to Anya and Dimitri." I said, simply.

Glinda frowned and said, "Oh, I forgot to write it down, Elphie."

"Relax, I'll tell you my life story when we get to Paris and I'll write it down," I reassured the blonde.

Cocking my head, I added an afterthought, "In Russian, French, German, and English."

Fiyero stared at me and I said, "I speak four different languages—German with Momma, Russian with Uncle Vlad, English with Daddy, and French with Aunt Sophie—actually, my mother had to learn Russian, French, German, and English to communicate with other relatives and I just really wanted to learn."

She smiled and Fiyero asked, "What are you talking about, Elphaba—'Relax, I'll tell you my life story when we get to Paris and I'll write it down—in Russian, French, German, and English'?"

I glanced around and led the two a few feet away.

"Fiyero, I'm really the soon-to-be Grand Duchess and currently Duchess Elphaba Maria Tatiana Nikolaevna Feodorovna Romanov," I said, carefully. "I go to Shiz under the identity of Elphaba Thropp so Grigori Rasputin—he's the man the three of us have to kill—can't harm me. My identity—my original identity—of Elphaba Thropp, in a sense, protects me."

"So, the huge party we're going to in Paris, is all for you?" he asked, slowly.

I nodded and said, "It's not a party as much as a coronation."

He nodded and Glinda said, "Elphie, Fifi, come on—Madame Morrible's coming and if any one of us misbehaves, she said she'd send us right back to Shiz."

I nodded and we hurried over to the group.

"Thank you, Comrade Phlegmenkoff," we all heard Madame Morrible say. "I'm sure Glinda and Elphaba will find this information very useful."

I grabbed Glinda's wrist and said, "Come on, let's talk to Dr. Niddik."

She nodded and we hurried to our history professor's side.

"Um, Dr. Niddik," I began. "I have a question about the interview."

"Yes, Miss Elphaba?" he prompted me to continue.

"If Glinda and I can somehow convince the soon-to-be Grand Duchess, currently Duchess Elphaba Maria Tatiana Nikolaevna Feodorovna Romanov to come back to Shiz with us, can she tell everyone her life story there or if she wants, can she tell it in Paris?" I asked.

He said, "Yes, in fact, if the two can get her come to Shiz and tell her story, I'll give both of you extra credit on the assignment."

"We will sir," Glinda said.

"Thank you, sir," I quickly stated.

We hurried off and I high-fived Glinda immediately.

She hugged me and said, "No need to worry about interviews for us."

I grinned and said, "I am _so_ going to tell my story at Shiz instead."

She nodded in agreement and we headed for St. Petersburg.


	40. St Petersburg

We soon reached St. Petersburg and I hissed, "Glinda, Fiyero, keep your ears peeled for any _interesting_ bits of gossip."

They both nodded in response.

Then Glinda asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, _everyone_ knows that the most _interesting_ news—of the Romanov line—always comes out of St. Petersburg," I replied, smirking.

She nodded and asked, "Elphie, what are three of us going to do while everyone else goes to the Catharine Palace?"

"Explore, and find out if there's anything that was owned by the Romanovs or any possibly Romanov paintings being sold—I'm determined to buy back what I can," I answered stubbornly.

Glinda and Fiyero looked at each other and Fiyero said, "We'll look, but you'll tell us what's Romanov and what isn't, right?"

I nodded and I quickly darted into the city, followed by Fiyero and Glinda.

"St. Petersburg is gloomy," I heard a factory worker call to me.

"St. Petersburg is bleak," a woman replied.

"My underwear got frozen standing here all week," an elderly man shivered.

A group of young people walked by and said, "Oh, since the revolution, our lives have been so gray. Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!"

Glinda, Fiyero and I hurried along, listening to the new gossip in the city. "Hey!" someone yelled to us.

"Have you heard—there's a rumor in St. Petersburg?" A ninth or so person called to us—I'd lost count after the crowd of workers passed us. "Have you heard what they're saying on the street?"

"Although the Czar did not survive, one daughter may be still alive," a newspaper seller whispered to us.

"The princess Anastasia," everyone called.

I rolled my eyes, and muttered, "Of course she's alive—she's my mom."

Fiyero grinned at me and we ran through the city, searching for anything from the palace.

"But please do not repeat," the newspaper seller begged us.

"It's a rumor, a legend, a mystery! Something whispered through an alleyway or through a crack! It's a rumor that's part of our history." Everyone called.

I nodded and a woman selling snow globes featuring the Grand Duchess called, "They say her royal grandmama will pay a royal sum…"

Everyone called, "To someone who can bring the princess back!"

As we walked, we soon found three people selling items.

"A ruble for this painting! It's Romanov, I swear!" A man called to Glinda, Fiyero, and me.

"Count Yusopov's pajamas! Comrades—buy the pair!" a woman called.

"I got these from the palace! They're real pearls!" a second man called.

I tossed him a coin and took the necklace and earrings, saying, "They could be worth a fortune if they belonged to her!"

We ran back to the main square and everyone said, "SSH!"

Then they began to call to us again. "Have you heard there's a rumor in St. Petersburg? Have you heard what they're saying on the street? Hey! Hey! Hey! Have you heard—there's a rumor in St. Petersburg! Have you heard? Comrades, what you do suppose? A fascinating mystery! The Princess Anastasia—alive or dead… Who knows? Shh."

I smiled and slipped the pearl jewelry into my purse and we continued along, eventually reaching Catharine Palace—I had to make a choice—obey Madame Morrible and Dr. Niddik and get killed or obey Mom and Dad and get a detention.

Glinda looked at me and I froze—my dream. Was it time for it to come true?

She nodded at Fiyero and I muttered, "It's time."

They nodded and we hurried into the palace—Rasputin was going down.


	41. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	42. Rasputin's Defeat

Fiyero, Galinda, and I slowly entered the palace. I glanced at the two of them and nodded—_we would destroy Rasputin_.

I walked slowly through the palace, soon reaching the tower room where my dream began.

Rasputin smiled at me and said, "I'm amazed you came after all, Elphaba Maria Tatiana Nikolaevna Feodorovna Romanov."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Prepare to be destroyed, murderer!"

He glared at me and said, "I was destroyed by your despicable family, but what goes around comes around and around and around."

I screamed and said, "Stop! Stop it!"

The demons vanished and I snarled, "I am _not_ afraid of you."

"Perhaps a dip in the snow can change that," he laughed, forcing me out the window.

I screamed. "Fiyero! Glinda! Help!"

"No one can save you now, princess," Rasputin laughed.

"Think again!" Fiyero yelled, slugging Rasputin in the mouth.

Glinda yanked me to safety and I stared in horror as two statues came to life.

I managed to Rasputin's requiliary away from him.

It rolled under my foot and both statues were destroyed—one of the rocks from the first hit Glinda and Fiyero dove to the ground, crawling to her side.

"This is for Glinda," I snarled, stomping on the vial and backing away.

"This is for my family," I snarled, stomping on the vial and backing away again.

As I broke the vial, Rasputin grabbed my dress and screamed, "Give it back! I'll tear you to pieces!"

I stomped on the vial a final time and snarled, "And this is for you. Dasvidanya, Grigori Rasputin."

I ran over to Glinda and waited for her to wake up.

When she woke up, Fiyero and I were both thrilled to see she was ok.

"Fiyero? Elphaba? Can we get out of here?" she asked.

I nodded and said, "The curse is broken. I'm free."

"Curse?" Fiyero asked. "What curse?" he asked.

"I wasn't supposed to survive this battle," I explained. "If it hadn't been for the two of you, I would be dead."

They stared at each other and then at me and then they both hugged me.

We hurried out of the palace and hurried toward Paris, because I had to get there before the others.

Madame Morrible, Dr. Niddik, and the others saw the three of us running off, but thankfully didn't come after us.


	43. On to Paris

As we headed for Paris, Glinda asked, "What did you say to Rasputin?"

"Dasvidanya," I repeated myself.

"I think she meant 'what does it mean?'" Fiyero said, from my left.

I nodded and said, "It's a Russian word meaning bye or it's used as an interjection that also means goodbye, good bye to, good bye, au revoir, farewell, so long, good day, good afternoon, and tata."

"So, you basically told him bye?" Glinda asked, confused.

I nodded, smiling, and then said, "I'm glad he's gone."

Glinda and Fiyero stared—shocked—at me and I defensively said, "Well, it's true. Now that he's gone, I can live in peace."

They looked at each other and then nodded, realizing I was right.

"So, what's the plan for when we reach Paris?" Glinda asked, to change the subject.

"We get to Paris," I said. "I will escort the two of you to Aunt Sophie's, where you will be questioned. I'll prep you guys to the best of my ability. Then we'll go to the palace, where rooming will be assigned. Glinda, you'll stay with me, like you did last time, and I'll have Fiyero put in the nearest guest room."

"Last time?" Fiyero repeated.

"Glinda has already been to Paris," I explained. "She came with me for Grandma's funeral."

Fiyero nodded and said, "Thanks for clearing that up, Elphaba."

I grinned and said, "No problem, Yero."


	44. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
